Try to fix my broken wings
by LongLiveOnce
Summary: First chapter of my first fanfic... I hope you like it. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in it for I'm actually german but always wanted to write an english fanfiction. I don't really know how long this story will be :D It starts with Regina beeing at King Leopolds Castle
1. Chapter 1

The snowflakes were dancing around her head as Regina stood in the castle's garden, her gaze pointing towards some distant spot at the horizon. She wore a long dress made of dark red fabric and a coat made out of wolfskin. Her husband, King Leopold chose what she had to wear. It had also been him who gave her the jewelnecklace she was wearing. Leopold only saw her as his status symbol. She was nothing more to him. She was beautiful and that was all that mattered. She had to sit in the throne room all day, not saying a word and just looking beautiful. Leopold dressed her like his doll with expensive clothing and jewels everywhere. He wanted people to see how rich he and his kingdom were. And he wanted to boast with this young wife he had. Reginas feelings didn't matter to him. He did not care that she felt like a prisoner in this castle. She had been here for almost five years now since her mother had literally sold her to King Leopold.

Cora had killed Reginas father when she was just a little girl for she saw him as a burden to a good life. She had wanted to marry again, get a man with a kingdom and lands, a man who would be so incredibly rich, she would never have to worry again. Instead, she got to know King Leopold whose wife had died the day she had given birth to Leopolds Daughter, Snowwhite. Snowwhite had been 5 years old when Cora met Leopold at a party. They talked and Cora had lots of interest in this man who had everything she ever wanted. But as they got to know each other better, Cora recognized that Leopold was not interested in her at all but in her Daughter. So they both made a deal: Cora would give him her daughter and Leopold would pay anything Cora would want from that day on until her death.

Regina had only been 19 years old when she had to leave everything behind. Cora had told her that she had found the perfect man, the perfect life for her. And Regina had believed in those words... She had entered the carriage that stood in front of their yard the next day, hoping for a better life and some great love.

But none of these dreams had come true. She had met King Leopold who'd been very harsch, his cold eyes staring at her as she arrived at his castle. From that day on, she had been a prisoner. But she had still tried her best to make Leopold happy, to make him love or only respect her... But he never would, just like his daughter Snow. All they did was accept her. She was useful and that was all. In the beginning, the first year maybe, she had not wanted to accept this new fate of hers. She had fought for herself, had tried to talk to Leopold but he had been cold as ice all the time.

An now? Almost five years had passed and Regina had lost her will to live. Noone had ever seen her smile since she was here. She _had_ accepted her fate and didn't even think about killing herself anymore. She felt like a drop of water in the endless sea of time, floating around with nothing to hold on to, just waiting to someday reach a peaceful shore. For now, she tried to think as few as possible about her own life and the oppurtinities she had.

She heard steps approaching and turned around to see one of the servants. The thin man bowed to her before speaking: „The King awaits you, Miss. He wants to talk to you."

Regina nodded, pulling the cloak tighter, as she followed him back into the castle. She looked one last time at the horizon before entering the great halls.


	2. Chapter 2

King Leopold stood next to a table with a map of the realm as Regina entered his room. She walked towards him but then stopped, keeping some distance between them. She knew that Leopold didn't like it when she approached him to much. She lightly bowed her head to him, asking with a careful tone: „You wanted to see me, my King?" Leopold only looked up for about a second and his gaze was as cold as usual. She sighed innerly but did not let him know what was going on inside of her. He sat down on the chair behind his desk and said: „We are going to visit Midas' Kingdom. I want you to pack the good clothes so you are gonna choose what you take with you and give it to our servants so they bring it to me. I want to know exactly what you are going to wear. Also pack the jewels. This will be a very important trip and maybe we will get a very special trading partner. We will leave in two days." With a wave of his hand, he told her to leave and she already wanted to when the thought of trying again came into her head. So she came closer, standing in front of his desk and looking at the map of the realms. „I... I'm excited for this trip. Can you show me the kingdom, we will be visiting? Maybe there are some special places, we could visit.. Get to know their culture a bit..." Leopold looked up and replied: „There won't be time for this and this is no holidaytrip or something. It's serious. And I want you to behave like this! Now go to your room!"

Regina bit her lip in inner pain.. She didn't want to accept this. So took a deep breath, catching some courage as she said: „Why are you like this? I really, really try to connect to you. I try to be a good wife.. a good queen... But you are so... so ignorant!" Leopold looked at her with anger, not saying a word. She waited for him to say a thing, but she also saw in his gaze, that he knew, he was torturing her by saying nothing. Her heart was beating fast as she said: „I feel like a prisoner in this castle! I have noone to talk to! Noone who cares!" Still, Leopold said nothing. Now she shouted with anger: „I hate you, Leopold!"

Within a second, he stood up, grabbing her wrist with a hurting grip and pulling her with him out of the room, handing her over to the doorguards. „Take her to her room. I guess she is not feeling well.. She doesn't know what she is saying.." Another icy stare touched her bevor the guards took her with them. Her heart was still beating fast but she tried to calm down a bit.

As they arrived in her room, she sat onto the bed, thinking about everything... It had been a mistake to shout at her husband. Now he would treat her even worse.. But she had not been able to hold back anymore... She stood up slowly, walking onto her balcony and breathing in the cold air. Maybe she should start thinking about killing herself again.. Everything – even death – was better than the life she was living..


	3. Chapter 3

Regina woke up, sitting up in her bed as she looked outside the window where the sun was slowly beginning to rise. Today was the day of their jorney. She slipped into her morning cloak, pulling it tight as she opened the door towards her balcony. Stepping outside, she looked over the garden, thinking about wether their carriage would already wait for them on the yard. She felt the salty trails of her tears from yesterday on her cheeks... She had cried herself to sleep after Leopold had come into her room, claiming her martial duties...

 _She was laying in bed, exausted by the long day. She had been to the market with some servants of theirs wich somehow felt like the last piece of freedom she had, even though she got watched over by the guards the whole time. After that she had had to sit in the throne room while Leopold had welcomed his trading partners and some of the poor people. She had had dinner alone as usual for Leopold and Snow were not interested in eating with her. Afterwards she had gone to her room and was now ready to sleep when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes, seeing Leopold who looked at her with that same icy stare as usual. He came closer, undoing his pants and Regina understood. She swallowed hard as he grabbed her boobs brutally, climbing onto her before pinning her down to the bed, grabbing her by the wrists. He undressed her harschly and took her in a very cruel way. As he was done, he let go, not saying a word as he made his way out again. Regina felt terrible as always when he had done this. Her whole body was shaking, tears were running down her cheek and she felt a strong pain in her womb and belly._

Now it was time for her to get ready for their journey. She had already packed her things yesterday so she only had to get herself ready. She slipped into a blue dress with sparkling diamond embellishments. She braided her hair until it was shining before she placed it into a bun and did her makeup. Afterwards she went downstairs where she found her husband and Snow at the breakfasttable. She sat down beside them and tried to ease the situation a bit in saying: "Good morning. Are you both excited for our journey?" Snow ignored her totally and Leopold only looked at her, not answering before he stood up, facing the door as he said: "I have to arrange a few more things." Now Snowwhite looked up, an evil smile on her face as she said:" I will come with you, daddy." With that, they left her and Regina was all alone in the room. She sighed, breathing slowly to gain just a bit of hunger... She still did not eat very much before standing up. When she left the room, a servant walked towards her, saying: "The carriage is ready, Madam." She nodded towards him. "Thank you." Then she went outside, entering the carriage where Leopold and Snowwhit where already waiting. And so their journey began...

Regina looked out of the window almost the whole time. She did not feel like talking or even trying again. She knew that they would just ignore her or treat her with coldness as usual. When they entered a forest, Reginas gaze was clinging to the window. She hadn't been in a forest for years now.. She would love to smell the forest, hear the birds and feel the moss under her bare feet. But it would never come to a situation like this. Sadness spread inside of her again and she had to hold back a sigh.

Suddenly, she felt like she had seen someone between the trees. Had it only been her imagination? She looked back through the window but did not see a thing... The next moment, the carriage stopped with a jerk and Regina felt her heart beat fast as Leopold shouted: "Hey, Coachman! What is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

As the Coachman did not answer, Leopold looked at Snowwhite with a loving gaze when they could hear people shouting. Regina turned around again to look out of the window, seeing some hooded figures. She heard Leopolds voice: „Stay here!" He then looked at Regina, almost as if he wanted to threaten her with his gaze, hissing: „Take care of her or else you'll regret it!" With these words, he left the carriage.

Snow was frightened and wanted to follow him outside, but Regina grabbed her and made her sit back down. She looked at Snow, trying to imitate the gaze, a mother would give her daughter. „Snow, you have to stay here... It's dangerous out there.." But she wouldn't listen. She looked at Regina, answering: „I won't stay here with _you_!" With that, she pulled away and opened the door of the carriage, jumping outside. Reginas heart started to beat fast again. Leopold would kill her if anything happened to Snow. So she also climbed out of the carriage, following Snow with her gaze. Leopold was fighting against the hooded figures, standing next to their guards and servants. The Coachman seemed unconcious and his head was bleeding. Regina put her trembling hand in front of her mouth as she saw all that. She _had_ to follow Snowwhite! She wanted to run after her when another hooded figure stepped into her path, stopping in front of her.

Regina did not move, staring at the figure as she was still trembling a little. Now the man removed his Hood, making it possible for her to stare into a pair of clear blue eyes. He seemed to be confused when he looked at her. So they stared into each others eyes for a while before his gaze fell to her jewel necklace. „The necklace if you please, Milady."

Regina opened the necklace with trembling hands, handing it over to him. Their hands touched for a second and she could feel his warm skin. As he put the jewels into his pocket, she could see a tattoo on his arm. It showed some lionemblem. She stared at it for a while, before she could find her words, saying: „What...will you do to us?" She looked at him with worry and he answered: „Nothing more, Milady. I was only interested in the jewelry."

„So... You let us go? I can leave?" The man nodded, stepping aside. Regina did not understand, but she wouldn't argue with him and was now on her way to find Snowwhite. She had run off into the forest, not thinking about in wich direction to go.. Reginas heart was still beating fast and the fear slowly crawled up inside of her. She had to find Leopolds daughter! She carefully begann to call her: „Snowwhite! Where are you? Snow!" No response..

Regina heard a sharp whistle and turned around to see the hooded ones backtrack. She sighed, moving forward into the forest. „Snow!" Panic began to rise in her. Leopold was no longer occupied and would soon start to search for them. „Snowwhite!"

Now Regina was able to smell the forest, hear the birds sing and experience all the things, she had been dreaming off only a few minutes ago. But she didn't even smell the forest.. She didn't even hear the birds.. She was too focused on finding Snow before Leopold would find her..

She twitched as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Leopold who stared at her in disbelief. Her whole body started to tremble as he forced her to look at him. This would be her end.


	5. Chapter 5

Leopold raised his hand in order to slap her on the cheek and Regina closed her eyes. Her heart was beating fast as she was waiting for the pain to burn on her skin... But somehow the pain did not come. So she opened her eyes just to see the man with the ocean-like eyes again. He was holding Leopolds wrist, making it unable for him to hit her. Regina looked at him with disbelief in her eyes, not beeing able to understand why he would help her. He looked back, bowing his head a bit as he said: „Robin of Locksley. At your service, Milady." Reginas gaze went from Leopold to the man called 'Robin'.. What should she do? She still had to find Snowwhite...

The stranger seemed to recognize her insecurity, turning towards Leopold. „One does not. Never ever. Hit a woman. I hope you will remember these words, Sir." With that, he let go off Leopolds hand and Leopold looked at Regina furiously. „Come on now!", he said with a harsch tone. „We should keep going! As soon as we're back home, I will announce a heavy bounty on their heads... For now, they're too many." Regina nodded slowly, before she could answer. „Leopold. Snow, she.. She did leave the carriage and... she ran off into the woods... I.. have to find her..."

The man called Robin, stepped a bit towards her, saying: „Oh, don't you worry, Miss. My men found her and brought her back to the carriage.. We don't want to hurt anyone.. We just want to.. well.. _take_ a few things from the ones who have more than enough to share." With that, he bowed to her, gave Leopold a just-as-cold-as-his-own look and ran off into the woods. Regina looked after him, unsure what to think about this man and his group of hooded figures. He seemed like a real gentleman and she didn't understand the whole situation.

But there was no time for her to think. Leopold grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him to the carriage, almost pushing her inside. And there she was: Snowwhite already sat in the carriage, looking so very innocent. But still.. Regina had a feeling, that she run off just to frighten Regina and give her father some more reason to be mad. She didn't say a word and sat silent in the carriage, looking out of the window again as if she was hoping to see some hooded figure.. But she didn't see any and soon they left the forest.

A few hours later, they arrived at Midas castle. Regina was terrified. She really feared the times, that would come now... She felt everything between Leopold and her was falling apart even more as it already was and she hadn't even thought that this would be possible. The thing was just that now, that she had met this stranger, she didn't think about killing herself anymore.. She needed to know who he was and why he robbed them but did not hurt them and on top of that even helped her stand up against Leopold. Why would a random thief care? And why would his men bring a daughter back when they could have blackmailed them with her? Regina was curious and she hoped to see him again somehow...


End file.
